


Wilde and Untamed Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Oscar Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley discuss the nature of the angel's relationship with Oscar Wilde.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Wilde and Untamed Thing

Aziraphale busied himself with dusting his books as Crowley lounged on the sofa in the backroom of the bookshop, watching him. They often spent their days like this; Aziraphale pottering, Crowley lounging and causing idle mischief on his Twitter (either that, or playing Candy Crush). Crowley may no longer be on Hell’s books, but the habits of six thousand years were hard to break.

The angel hummed as he pulled out his books to dust them. He started on the Wilde first editions, pulling out his leather-bound copy of _The Importance of Being Earnest_. 

“We should go and see this next time it comes to the West End!” Aziraphale suggested excitedly, waving the tome around.

“Wha-?” Crowley looked up from his phone and frowned when he noticed the cover, “Oh.”

“For Heaven’s sake Crowley, must this happen every time _he_ comes up?”

“Hmph.”

“You’re not _actually_ jealous? You know we only corresponded a handful of times.”

“S’fine.”

“No it’s _not_ ” Aziraphale frowned “I can’t have you thinking-”.

Aziraphale trailed off as he bent down and reached for a wooden chest that sat on the shelf below his first editions. He fumbled with the keys on a large ring he carried with him at all times, and opened the small padlock. He pulled out the papers inside and handed them to Crowley.

“Here. You may read all of the letters.” He said pompously. 

“I don’t want to re-” Crowley hissed, a hint of venom creeping into his voice.

“Please. I _need_ you to understand that it’s perfectly innocent.” Aziraphale interrupted. 

Crowley exhaled loudly, refusing to acknowledge the letters Aziraphale clasped in his hands. 

“I’m not fucking jealous, Angel. I’m mad at myself. I messed up. I failed you. I left you alone for years,” He paused, looking up into Aziraphale’s pale blue eyes, “I _missed_ you.”

Aziraphale froze as the wave of comprehension hit him, suddenly understanding why Wilde is such a sore subject for his partner.

“Oh, oh darling.” He closed the gap between them and took a seat next to Crowley on the sofa.

“I understand that you were just friends. It wasn’t that he was with you Aziraphale. It’s that I wasn’t. And it was all my fault for my stupid plan.” Crowley looked down at his feet. “If I hadn’t asked for-” He couldn't even bring himself to say the words, “If I hadn’t slept for a fucking century, maybe you wouldn’t have needed a friend.”

Aziraphale reached out for Crowley’s hand, threading his soft and still impeccably manicured fingers through the demon’s and gently squeezing. His way of showing Crowley that he is right there beside him. 

“I’m so very sorry, love, I won’t bring him up again.” Aziraphale said gently.

“Pft, you love Wilde’s work,” Crowley grinned, “I’ll take you to see that play.”

Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder “Thank you.”

“I just can’t have you thinking I’m jealous, ‘kay?” Crowley continued, “I know Wilde’s got nothing on me, anyway,” he said mischievously, trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

Aziraphale chuckled and rolled his eyes as he sat up. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Crowley’s lips. 

“You ridiculous old serpent.” He mumbled affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @IneffableBadger. I thrive on your kudos and comments.


End file.
